The Loneliest People Are The Kindest
by AnimeBoyADC
Summary: After the Witch's Curse, people started to treat Norman normally, but now, three years later, Norman is treated like a freak again, even by his family! Now in high school, Norman has to face new bullies and more abuse, but will a certain group of people be able to help him? And with a new evil rising, will Norman be able to help this group of people?
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy! Well this is my first fanfic n I decided 2 try a crossover fanfic I hope u ppls like it! Idk how long this fanfic will b… well I'll jus keep making chappies til I run outta my ideas! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the characters from ParaNorman or Rise of the Guardians

**The Loneliest People Are The Kindest**

**Chapter 1**

Norman's POV

I sighed in content as the final bell rang out throughout the school. It was like music to my ears. The fact that I could now get out of school and away from the annoying bullies. Honestly, when I got into high school I thought that the bullying would end, but it only got worse because now there were more people to pick on me. The only thing that killed my mood was when I realized that I would go home to some more people who didn't really appreciate my company.

It's been about 3 years since the Witch's Curse incident. At first, people respected me, but then, a year passed and people eventually went back to treating me like garbage again. I thought that my family bonded by helping each other during the Witch's Curse, but after about a year, they returned to normal.

As I reached my locker, I saw Alvin and Neil walking towards me. Alvin and Neil were the only two who actually still stuck by me since the Witch's Curse. Alvin still picked on me a bit after the incident, and he still does; however, he's not as bad as he used to be. Neil and I practically became brothers after the incident. He came over to my house and I went over to his almost every weekend, and we still hang out on the weekends and after school some days, too.

"Hey, Norman," greeted Neil.

"Sup freak," said Alvin, which received a nudge from Neil.

"Hey you two. What's up?" I asked.

"We're going over to my house after school today. Are you coming?" Neil asked.

I smiled. "Sure," I said.

"Well, let's get going before Victor comes looking for-" Alvin was cut off mid-sentence by the very person he was talking about.

Victor Sabeon was the first person to go out of his way to try and bully me. He moved to Blithe Hollow from New York City one year after the Witch's Curse. Apparently, he was expelled from his old school because he put some kid in the hospital. Ever since my first day of high school, that junior has been harassing me.

"Hey! Freak Show!" he called out to me from down the hallway.

"Crap! We better go, Norman!" Neil said. I nodded, and the three of us started to run through the halls to get to the front doors of the school. Neil and Alvin aren't the fastest people in the world, but it helps when the school halls are crowded. We were able to get outside of the school and we were hit by a gust of freezing cold air, but we still kept running without looking back.

We were able to make it to Neil's house exhausted, but still in one piece.

"Damn! Why does he hate you so much, Norman?" Alvin asked between pants.

"I don't know! He just started to pick on me the first day he saw me!" I said as I regained my breath.

After a few moments of catching our breath, we all made our way into Neil's living room to watch a movie. Neil prepared popcorn, Alvin got drinks from his refrigerator, and I picked a scary movie. We sat in Neil's living room watching a couple scary movies, but Alvin had to leave at around five o'clock.

Not long after Alvin left, Neil's mom called us into the dining room for dinner. We ate and talked about our day and what plans we had for the weekend.

Once we finished dinner, Neil and I went back into the living room to watch some more movies. Soon, it was ten o'clock and I got a text from my mom to come home because she and my dad had some 'exciting news' for Courtney and I.

I told Neil I had to go and said my goodbyes to him and his family. I decided to walk home because my house wasn't too far away from Neil's house. Unfortunately, I started to regret that decision when I couldn't see Neil's house anymore. It was really cold outside. I decided to try and use the allies behind the stores in town, but I stopped when I realized how stupid and desperate I must be if I was going to go through the allies.

I gulped and started to walk and weave my way through the backstreets.

"No one's here 'cause it's too cold, and it's really late," I kept repeating this to myself as I walked down the ally.

Unfortunately when I was half way down, someone grabbed me and threw me against the brick wall… hard. I hit my head against the wall and I saw stars for a moment.

"Ugh," I mumbled groggily as I slumped down to the hard stone floor. Then, I heard laughing.

"Awwwwwww! Poor baby Norman! Did I hurt ya? You little freak!" I recognized this voice, but it seemed different. It was Victor's voice, but he sounded… off. Then, he leaned down so his face was right in front of mine, and then, I realized what was wrong; he's drunk.

"What's the matter, freak? You gonna try and talk the dead into haunting me or something?" he taunted. His breath smelled terrible! The odor that came from his mouth made me want to puke.

When I didn't respond, he punched me in the stomach.

"When I talk to you, you had better respond if you don't wanna get hurt," he threatened, but I barely heard him. The pain I was feeling, now located around my abdomen, started to screw around with my senses.

He stood up, and started to kick me anywhere he could. With each kick, a pained cry escaped my throat.

"S-St-Stop," I begged. "P-Please!"

Then, he picked me up by the throat, and threw me against the harsh brick wall again, which a loud shout of pain ripped out of my throat.

"What was that fucker? I couldn't really hear you because my foot was slamming into your sto-" Victor never finished the sentence as a snow ball smacked him in the face.

He turned towards the direction the snowball came from and started to run in that direction.

"Whoever threw that snowball better fucking show themselves now!" he shouted as he ran.

I tried to get up, and I really wanted to get away from here! Unfortunately, the damage he inflicted on my body was too much and I collapsed. I started to cough up blood, and it was hard to stay conscious Pretty soon everything went black, but the last thing I remember seeing was a person with white hair.

* * *

Sooooooo… theres the first chappie! Hope u enjoyed! Plzzzz review! Im open 2 constructive criticism cuz this is my first fanfic ;) plzzzz give ur opinions n I'll try n update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Second update 2day! YIPPEEE! Lol so im back n yeaaaahhh… since I hav no life I wuz like well mite as well update my fanfic n now here I ammmm! hope u enjoy this update! AND the story itself…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the characters from ParaNorman or Rise of the Guardians

**The Loneliest People Are The Kindest**

**Chapter 2**

Jack's POV

It's wintertime in Massachusetts. I was done spreading snow throughout the state, but I wanted to have a little fun before I had to go back to North's place. I landed in a small town called Blithe Hollow.

"An interesting name equals an interesting town," I muttered to myself as a smirk formed on my face.

Right now it looked like school had just gotten out. I saw three kids burst through Blithe Hollow's high school and start running through the town. The first kid was a lanky kid with dark, spikey hair. He wore a red jacket and jeans as he ran through the town. The second kid was a much taller and beefier than the first one. He was dressed in all black from what I could see. The third kid was a little taller than the first one, but smaller and fatter than the second one. He had curly, orange hair and was bundled up in a navy blue jacket with jeans. Then, a kid much bigger than any of the three boys ahead of him burst through the front doors of the high school, too. Eventually, the biggest kid stopped running and started to shout curses at the three that got away. After that, he walked into a bar, I think.

"_Isn't he a bit too young to drink?"_ I thought to myself as I continued to observe the town.

I passed by a clothing store where a girl dressed in a pink jacket, pink earmuffs, and a pink scarf was flirting with some jock who obviously uncomfortable with it. I decided to see what they were talking about so I flew down to get a closer look.

"Ugh! Mitch! Why won't you just go out with me?" the girl in pink asked with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Look, Courtney, I've told you thousands of times over the past three years that I have a boyfriend!" Mitch said. "And you've even met him!"

"I bet you just staged that with one of your friends!" Courtney shot back at him.

"Believe what you want, but I've got a boyfriend so I'm going out with you," Mitch said before he walked away.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Courtney shouted to his back. Then, she started to walk off in a different direction as she pulled out her cellphone and called someone.

"Sheesh! The drama in this town," I muttered to myself.

I drifted around town for a while, and then I saw a group of kids in a field engaged in a snowball fight. I thought that I would join them, and so I did. Once the snowball fight ended I was laughing so hard I thought that I might cry! I was able to hit almost all of the kids in the park with a snowball.

It was now pretty dark outside so I decided to fly back to North's workshop for the night, but then I heard a shout. It kind of sounded like a shout of pain. I flew down to the backstreets of the town, and I saw that one of the kids from earlier was lying on the ground in pain, and the biggest kid from earlier was kicking him repetitively.

I picked up some of the surrounding snow, threw it at the ass hole hurting the smaller kid, and it nailed him in the face!

"Score!" I shouted. I didn't care because this kid looked way to old to believe in a 'fairytale' like me.

True to my thoughts, the bully charged past me cursing to the air about someone hitting him in the face with a snowball. Then, I turned my attention back to the smaller kid. He was now struggling to get off the ground, but he wound up collapsing and coughing up blood.

"Crap," I said as I rushed towards him. When I reached him, I knelt down next to him; he turned his head and looked straight up at me before he went limp on the ground. I picked him up and decided that it was best if I brought him back to North's workshop.

"_Besides, I don't even know this kid's name, or where he lives,"_ I thought as I took off towards North's workshop.

As I walked out of the ally, I was able to get a better look at the kid. His hair was still pointing straight up, which made me smile a bit, but then I saw the damage done to his body. He looked really beaten up. There was a trail of blood leaking from the left corner of his mouth, and a nasty looking bruise was starting to form on the other side of his face. His clothes were wet and cold from the snow, and there were shoe imprints all over his body.

"_Damn! That ass hole really did a number on this kid,"_ I thought to myself. _"I wonder what the hell this kid did to piss that bully off so much?"_

Soooooooooooo… heres the second chappie! I hope tht u readers enjoyed it! Plzzzz review! N ummmmm… thnxxxx again! I'll try n post another chappie soon but kinda cant promise anything cuz skewl starts 4 me fri (9/6/13) sooooo… idk… I'LL TRY THO! Lol til nxt time!


	3. Chapter 3

Kk sooooo im back again! Im like on a roll this week lol! 3 chappies on my first week! YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH! Lol anyway… heres the third chappie so I hope all u readers enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the characters from ParaNorman or Rise of the Guardians

**The Loneliest People Are The Kindest**

**Chapter 3**

Norman's POV

_When I woke up, I noticed three things. It's cold, dark, and everything hurts. I try to move, but my arms are chained above me. I tried to see if it were possible to move around, but the chain's cuffs just dug into my wrists, causing them to bleed. The blood trickled down my arm slowly, and that's when I realized why I was cold._

_I didn't have any clothes on. Absolutely nothing was covering me anywhere._

_Then, a door opened on the other side of the room, which let in some light. The man was tall and dressed in a long, flowing black robe. The man's hair was black and I was it was slicked back. Then, he chuckled. _

_His chuckle caused shivers to run up and down my spine. _

_He kept coming closer and closer to me, and I was getting scared. _

_I tried to talk, but I was so scared that I wasn't able to form any words. My mouth just opened and closed._

_When he finally reached me, he knelt down so that he was looking into my eyes, but to me it felt like he was staring into my soul. Those eyes of his terrified me, and I had no clue as to why I was so scared just by looking at him in the eyes. Then, his face started to come closer and closer to me, and I squeezed my eyes shut._

"_Do you know who I am?" the strange man whispered in my ear._

_I shook my to answer him with a 'no'._

"_Answer me with your voice," he said. _

_When I didn't respond right away, he became angry and he slapped across the face. The slap really hurt, and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes._

"_N-N-No," I stuttered. I was really scared now. "A-Are you g-going t-to hurt m-me?" I stuttered out, and he just smirked at me. Then, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips!_

_He stood up and said, "You are going to be my new pet." _

_Then, he left. _

_I stared in terror at the other side of the room, where he left. _

"What did he mean by 'pet'?"_ I thought. _"What if he comes back and hurts me?"_ All the different ways he could torture me started to flood into my mind, and a lot of them sickened me to the point where I almost puked. _

_Eventually, I drifted off into a restless sleep._

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a very bright room on a very soft bed. I sat up and gasped as I remembered the dream I had.

"Seemed more like a nightmare to me," I mumbled to myself. "It seemed so real…"

Then, the door opened and a fairy flew into my room. She was bigger than I thought a fairy would be. She had feathers on the top of her head, where her hair should be, her body was coated in tiny feathers of blue, green, yellow, and a bit of purple, and a pair of wings on her back.

She squealed when she noticed that I was awake, and then she flew in close to me. After the nightmare I just had, I was terrified to let anyone near me, and so I backed up until my back hit the headboard of the bed. I started to tremble out of fear, and I my voice wasn't cooperating with me, again.

"Oh my gosh! You're okay! Jack was really worried about you!" she said, and then she noticed that I was scared. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Y-You're n-not going t-to hurt m-me are y-you?" I finally stuttered out. She didn't look like she would really be able to hurt anyone, but looks can be deceiving.

She gasped. "No! We were all just worried about you! The injuries that man inflicted on your body were pretty harsh," she told me.

"I-Injuries?" I croaked out. _"What injuries? Did the man in black really hurt me when I was asleep? Why didn't I feel anything?"_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah! After saved you from the bigger boy that was hurting you in your hometown, he brought you here so you could rest up, and also because he didn't know who you were or where you lived," the fairy told me.

"So it was a dream," I muttered, and I sighed in relief. I slumped back into the pillow on my bed.

"What dream?" the fairy asked. So, I told her about the nightmare I had.

When I was done telling her about it, she seemed pretty disturbed.

"I'll be right back, okay? Don't go anywhere while I'm gone, and call for me if you need anything," she said as she smiled at me.

"W-Wait… Ummmmm… What's your name?" I asked. I blushed and looked away after asking the question.

She giggled. "Sorry about that I just got so excited to see you awake. I am the Tooth Fairy, but you can just call me Tooth," she said before she left.

My jaw dropped and I stared dumbly at the door she exited through.

"_The Tooth Fairy?! She's real?!"_ I thought to myself in astonishment.

"Wait… Does that mean that the other legends, like Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, are real, too?" I mumbled to myself.

Wellllll… I hoped u enjoyed this chappie! Anyway ill try to keep updating n stuff but skewls gonna b a bother… n the chappies mite get longer 2 cuz the story is developing nowww! Soooo yeaaaaahhhh… plzzzz review! Til nxt time readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Kk sooooo 2day wuz my orientation day high skewl n yeaaahhhh my 1st full day starts on fri n im pretty excited 4 once lol cuz turns out tht I have almost every class w/ my bestieeee lol I just call him tht n probs hates my guts but WUTEV! Anyyyywayyyy… enough bout my annoyin life (lol if I had 1) now heres the 4th chappie! OH WAIT! N im srry bout the last chappie cuz it wuz prettyyyy sloppy n not put 2gether well… IM SRRYYYY! PLZZZZZ 4GIVE MEEEE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the characters from ParaNorman or Rise of the Guardians

**The Loneliest People Are The Kindest**

**Chapter 4**

Tooth's POV

That strange boy that Jack brought to the North Pole woke up today! He's been unconscious for five days, and he woke up today!

"_I'm sure that Jack will be happy,"_ I thought to myself as I flew down the halls as quick as I could to find Jack.

I found this turn of events to be incredibly weird. I mean, Jack could've just dropped the boy off in front of a local hospital or police station so they could've treated the boy on the spot, but Jack brought the kid back here.

"Maybe Jack has a soft spot for the kid?" I mumbled to myself as I flew into the room where North keeps his giant globe. Unfortunately, only North and Bunny were there though.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Jack anywhere?" I asked

"No, why are ya lookin' for him anyways?" Bunny replied.

"Because the boy he brought here just woke up,"

"Really? Let's go meet this child then," North said and he started to move towards the door, but I stopped him.

"No, I think Jack needs to see him first, and I'll tell you why I think this now so give me a few minutes to explain everything," I said. They both nodded their heads as if saying 'yes'.

I told him about the boy, how he reacted when he first saw me, and why he reacted in such a way. Once I was done with the story, I gave them my own thoughts and opinions based on what the boy told me.

"Sounds like Boogeyman is up to no good again," North said with that accent of his.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bunny exclaimed. "I thought we got ridda Pitch Black."

"We didn't kill him; we just defeated him. Pitch Black is fear itself, so as long as there is fear in the world then Pitch will be around," North said.

"Yes, but why is he targeting this boy that we just met?" I asked.

"What if his connection to us has nothing to do with why Pitch is targeting the kid?" Bunny suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What Bunny means is: what if the child isn't as innocent as he appears to be," North answered.

"Alright so what are we going to tell Jack?" I asked.

"We will tell him nothing yet, but if the child chooses to tell Jack about this then we will explain what we know to Jack. Agreed?" North asked after a moment of silence.

"Agreed," Bunny and I replied.

"I'm going to go back to him now. I said that I would only be gone for a little while, and I'm sure he's scared to be here," I said before I left.

As I flew down the halls and back to the boy's room, I thought about what North said about the boy not being as innocent as we may think he is.

"What could this boy possibly do or have done to have someone like Pitch Black become so interested in him?" I muttered to myself as I reached his room. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I went inside of the room.

"Hey! How're you doing now?" I asked.

"I'm doing better, I guess," I said, but this time he smiled at me. I returned the smile as I flew over to his bed and sat down on it.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"I'm Norman Babcock," he replied. "And are you really the real Tooth Fairy? My parents told me that I was too young to believe in stuff like that because I'm fourteen."

"Yes, I am the real Tooth Fairy. C'mon have you seen wings like these on anyone else?" we both giggled at my joke a bit. "Anyway, it doesn't matter how old you are. If you want to believe in us, then believe in us."

"Why are there elves here?" he asked.

"I told you not to leave the room," I said.

"I-I didn't, b-but they wandered in here," he replied shakily.

"Really?" I asked. "Well, elves are here because we are at the North Pole, and we are in North's Workshop."

"You mean Santa?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, yeah, but his real name is North and not Santa," I replied. "Alright! Let's get down to business. Can you take your shirt off for me?"

"W-W-What?!" he asked. He seemed to be absolutely bewildered by my question, and he started to blush.

"_Awwww! He's adorable when he blushes!" I thought. "I bet Jack will get a kick out of this,"_ I smirked at the thought of that.

"Well, I just want to make sure that you wounds are healing properly," I said as I got up and off of the bed.

He took his shirt off for me, and I started to lightly tap on his ribcage with my knuckles.

"Everything seems fine to me," I said as I continued to tap on the other parts of his torso that were bruised. "Yeah! I think you're all healed up!" I exclaimed in excitement, and a big smile appeared on my face.

He sighed in relief.

"You're clothes are kind of dirty. Would you like me to wash them for you before we take you home?" I asked as I picked up his shirt.

"Yeah, that would be great!" he said with another smile appearing on his face. "B-But c-could you g-go outside while I-I t-take off my p-pants?" he asked as he sported another blush.

I laughed and flew outside of his room, but the second I closed the door behind me, Jack appeared in front of me!

"Tooth! North said that he woke up today!" Jack said with the happiest smile on his face.

"_I haven't seen him this excited in a while,"_ I thought to myself.

Before I knew it, Jack moved passed me and burst through the door to Norman's room. Then, I heard Norman yelp, and I turned around to see Jack Frost's face become just as red as North's outfit!

* * *

Soooooo…. Howd ya like it? Plzzz review! N I'll hopefully post the nxt chappie 2maro! PEACE OUT MY READERSSS!


	5. Chapter 5

XD IM BACK AGAIN! Lol ive been obsessed w/ this story! Like I cant evn explain how much time of my non-existent life goes 2 waste by wrkin on this! N ive got no probs w/ this lol sooooo I hope u enjoy this new chappie!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the characters from ParaNorman or Rise of the Guardians

**The Loneliest People Are The Kindest**

**Chapter 5**

Jack's POV

First thing I did when I woke up this morning was check on the boy I saved almost a week ago. He's been unconscious for a total of five days so far. Sandy was able to use his dream powers to heal up the severe wounds to the kid's body, but there are a few persistent injuries. Tooth and I have been changing his bandages and keeping our eyes on him throughout the days, but today, I wanted to go look around his town to see if they even noticed that he was missing.

After I check up on him and changed the bandages, I told North that I was going to go out for a little while, and then I took off. I flew directly to Blithe Hollow, and landed in the town within a few hours.

I looked around town, but I couldn't find any 'missing' posters for the kid anywhere.

"Does he even have a family here?" I mumbled to myself.

"_Of course he does! How would he have survived this long if he didn't have a family to live with?"_ my mind countered back at me.

"I don't know, but I can't find anything that even has his picture on it! If he does have a family, then shouldn't they have thought something weird was going on by now? Their relative has been missing for five days now!" I said my voice rising a bit.

"_Yeah, but what if he's one of those kinds of kids whose family doesn't like them so he ran away?" my mind shot out at me._

"I swear! Arguing with myself is just like trying to argue with Manny. It gets you no where," I mumbled to myself. "And don't even put the thought that such an adorable kid would have a family like that!"

I got no response to that.

* * *

I flew around town a few more times, but then I saw the other kids that were being chased by the ass hole who was hurting the other kid.

I flew down so that I was right above them. They were calling out for someone or something named 'Norman'.

"So that's the kid's name… Norman," I muttered under my breath. Then, they started to talk to each other.

"Ugh! Why do we have to look for Norman? He should be fine on his own," the taller of the two said.

"Alvin! Norman hasn't been seen anywhere in town for five days! His mom and sister are devastated! We have the help look for Norman!" the small ginger one stated.

The taller kid, whom I now assume is Alvin, replied, "Well, what about his dad? I bet his dad's worried, too. Right, Neil?"

"Norman's dad isn't very supportive or proud of Norman because of Norman's power," the kid, whom I know is now called Neil, responded. "Mr. Babcock hasn't done anything to look for Norman. He says that he thinks that Norman ran away to be with his ghost friends."

That got me to stop.

"_Norman has a power? And what did Neil mean about 'ghost friends'?"_ I thought to myself. I just had to find out more about Norman. _"He said Mr. Babcock when he referred to Norman's father…"_ I thought, and then, I took off to fly around town looking for the Babcock residence.

I was finally able to find the house after an hour or so. I looked through the windows in the kitchen, and I saw the same girl who was trying to flirt with that jock from the last time I was in this town.

_Wait! Those two are brother and sister?! But they look nothing alike, and they seem like polar opposites!"_ I thought to myself in astonishment.

The girl was trying to cheer up another woman with blonde hair, but she looked older. The older woman was crying.

"_And that must be his mother,"_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, big and beefy man entered the kitchen. He had black hair and was starting to grow a beard. He had a hooked nose. He was wearing blue jeans and a red and orange plaid shit. He started talking to his wife, and eventually, she stopped crying.

I decided to tell North and the others about this. So, I used the winter winds to fly me back to North's Workshop.

* * *

When I got back, I went straight to the Globe Room. Bunny and North were the only ones currently in the room, but I decided that I should at least tell them what I discovered.

"Hey! You guys! I went to Blithe Hollow to see if I could find anything out about the kid, and I discovered a few things!" I said excitedly.

"What did you find out, Jack?" North questioned.

"Well, his name is Norman Babcock. He goes to Blithe Hollow High School, but he's not treated very well… at school or at home," I told them. "He doesn't have too many friends; from what I saw, he only has two friends. His father isn't very caring towards him, but his mother is. His older sister, Courtney, is kind of in between."

"That it, mate?" Bunny asked almost as if there were more.

"No… I overheard his two friends saying that he has some kinda power, and they also said something like Norman has 'ghost friends'?" I said with air quotes around the words: ghost friends.

Both North's eyes and Bunny's eyes widened when they heard that.

"What? Do you two know something?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, mate… we do," Bunny said.

"Norman woke up a few hours ago, and he told Tooth that he had a nightmare that seemed very real," North said.

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen.

"Is Pitch back?" I asked. "Wait! And why would he target Norman?" My fear for Norman's safety started to grow.

"We do believe that Pitch Black has returned, but we do not know why he is targeting Norman. Apparently, Norman told Tooth what happened in his nightmare, and we all believed that Pitch wanted to use Norman for… ehhh… sexual reasons," North said.

My heart plummeted. _"… Sexual reasons…"_ I thought.

"But now, that may change because you said that he has some kinda power, right?" Bunny said hopefully.

"We will have to discuss this more when Sandy gets here, but Jack why don't you go see him, now?" North questioned.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, North. See ya later!"

I ran out of the Globe Room, down the halls, and to the room Norman was staying in. Tooth just exited his room when I got there.

"Tooth! North said that he woke up today!" I said happily as a huge grin broke out across my face.

Then, I went around Tooth and entered his room.

By his bed, I saw Norman topless and taking his jeans off. He yelped in surprise when I entered, and I couldn't suppress the huge blush that spread rapidly across my face.

* * *

There it isss! Hope ya readers liked it! Sooooooo…. Plzzzzzzz plz plz plz review n yeaaaahhh lol hopefully I can post the nxt chappie 2maro some point… til thn ppls!


	6. Chapter 6

Alrite soooo I wuz able 2 post this chappie sooner 4 the readers! Hope ya enjoy! N yeah ik this time the lil author's note up here aint 2 long this time lol… but anyway heres the chappie!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the characters from ParaNorman or Rise of the Guardians

**The Loneliest People Are The Kindest**

**Chapter 6**

Norman's POV

Tooth just left my room. I sighed as I started to take my jeans off. When I was able to get them down passed my knees, the door to my room flew open, and a guy with brown pants, a blue hoodie, and white hair, which looked familiar for some reason.

I yelped in surprise as I grabbed the blanket from my bed to cover myself. His face turned from pale to scarlet in a heartbeat, and then, he exited the room just as quickly as he entered it.

After a few minutes passed by, I took off my jeans without any problems this time, wrapped the soft blanket around myself, and opened the door to give my pants to Tooth.

Tooth stood there scolding the white-haired kid. When she heard the door open, she turned around, and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that Norman," she said with apologetic smile still on her face, but that soon turned into a glare as she directed it at the boy behind her. "Apologize to him, Jack!" she said as she slapped his arm.

"Look, I'm sorry about barging into your room like that, but I just got so excited when I was told that you woke up today!" he said getting happier when he finished his sentence.

Now that I can actually look at him better, he is really good-looking. His hair looks to be just as white as snow, his eyes were frost blue, he has pale skin, his blue hoodie has frost on the collar and by the ends of his sleeves, his brown pants seemed old and worn out, and he had a staff that curved into the shape of the letter 'c' with frost on it.

I was snapped out of the trance I was in when Jack started to wave his hand in front of my face.

"U-Umm… S-Sorry, but c-could you repeat th-that?" I asked as I looked to my right instead of at him.

I heard Tooth giggle at my gesture, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Do you still want me to wash you clothes?" Tooth asked.

"Y-yeah," I said as I looked up to smile at her. I handed her my jeans, she took them, and flew off down the hall.

"Here why don't we go inside of your room? Then, you won't have to stand in the halls with only a blanket to cover you," he said with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up," I murmured as we both walked back inside my room.

Jack closed the door behind him, and started to look around my room. It's not a big room. If you walked through the door, the bed would be on your left, a wall would be to your right, a dresser was a few feet away from the bed, and there were two windows directly across from the door. There were two chairs in the room, one by each window.

As I went to go sit on the bed, Jack grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the side of the bed.

"I'm Jack Frost," he finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm Norman Babcock," I replied. "I'm sorry, but I feel like I've seen you before."

He laughed lightly when I said that. "Well, I thought you passed out when I got to you, but I guess you were conscious for a little while. I was the one who helped you out back in the ally in Blithe Hollow," he said.

My eyes widened. _"So that's why he looks familiar!"_ I thought to myself in astonishment.

"So… do ya like what ya see?" he asked with another smirk.

I felt my cheeks heat up incredibly quickly this time.

"W-W-What?!" I asked still sporting that annoying blush.

"C'mon, you were in a trance when I was apologizing to you," he said as his smirk expanded.

I was speechless and utterly embarrassed, and just when I thought my cheeks couldn't get any hotter.

When I was finally able to gain control over my voice, I said, "N-N-No! I-I was j-just thinking h-how f-f-familiar you looked."

He laughed at my response. "Norman, it's fine! I was only kidding," he said when he calmed down.

I smacked him with my pillow, and he and the chair fell over onto the ground.

We both laughed pretty hard at that.

"Hey, I went to Blithe Hollow today to see if the town was worried about you," he started, but I cut him off with a scoff.

"In all honesty, I don't think a lot of people would care if I went missing," he said quietly. "I only have a couple of friends, and my family isn't too happy with me."

"Well, there were these two kids, Neil and Alvin, and they were searching for you. They seemed really concerned. Also, I stopped by your house, and your mom and sister were both really sad," he said.

"Yeah, I bet my dad couldn't care less, though," I muttered.

"Why is it like this for you? What did you do or what happened to you to make them all like this towards you?" he asked with what seemed like genuine concern.

"They all think I'm a freak. That's why that kid you saved me from was beating me up," I said.

"Why would they consider you a freak?!" he exclaimed. "You look amazing, nothing less than perfect, you look like your intelligent, and so far you've been incredibly nice and respectful towards us!"

I started to blush for the third time today as he started to list my qualities. I looked down at the bed instead of him so he wouldn't see the blush that sprouted out onto my face.

"W-W-Well… I-I… umm… c-can t-t-talk… t-to the… th-the d-dead," I stuttered out nervously. I didn't even look up from the bed once as I said this. It was dead quiet for a few seconds.

"_He probably hates me now! Why did I even bother to tell him? Ugh! I bet he regrets saving me!"_ all of these negative thoughts flew through my head, but they were interrupted when he finally spoke up.

"So?" he asked. My head flew up in shock.

"Y-You d-don't hate m-me?" I asked out of pure astonishment.

"Why should I?!" he shouted, and he sounded astounded that I would even suggest that. "The ability to talk to the dead seems more of a gift if you ask me! If people could talk to the dead then people wouldn't be so sad if they lost a loved one!"

I was speechless again! So many mixed emotions coursed through my body in such a short time. Happiness, relief, amazement, excitement, and astonishment are only a few of the many of emotions.

I was so happy, I felt tears start to form.

"H-Hey are you okay?!" he asked with a worried tone as he stood up from the chair to come closer to me.

I sniffled, and I smiled up at him with the tears starting to fall down my flustered cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I-I've j-just can't r-remember f-feeling this happy b-b-before!" I said with a slight laugh at the end, which allowed more tears to escape my eyes. Then, before I knew it, I felt Jack kneel down on my bed and hug me. I just grabbed onto his blue hoodie, buried my face into his chest, and cried.

I can't remember the last time I cried so much at once. It felt nice to let it all out, actually.

We stayed like that for a while, and eventually, I stopped crying.

I was tired by the time I stopped crying, and the last thing I remember was my face against Jack's soft, blue hoodie. Then, everything went black.

* * *

WELLLLL! I LUV 2 WRITE FROM NORMAN'S POV! Lol hoped u like this chappie n hopefully Ill be able to post the nxt 1 some time 2maro! Til thnnn! STAY FIERCE READERS! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Alrite soooooo im back like I promised w/ a new chappie! Skewl has finally started 4 me n I alredy don't like it lol but my friends make it all better… lol no this aint no fluffy n adorable fanfic like the 1 ur bout 2 read… its my borin ass life tht no 1s interested in… *rolls in2 corner n sobs* wenever im drawin or writin this fanfic I feel happy! Soooooo make me happy by reviewing! Lol alrite heres the fanfic chappi readers!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the characters from ParaNorman or Rise of the Guardians

**The Loneliest People Are The Kindest**

**Chapter 7**

Jack's POV

Norman cried for a while, but when he stopped, I noticed that he fell asleep.

I couldn't help but smile at how innocent and adorable he looked like this.

"_He looks like an angel,"_ I thought to myself.

Then, I moved around a bit to position our bodies on the bed in a much more comfortable manner. I picked Norman up so that he was in my arms bridal style, and then I moved to the headboard of the bed. I grabbed Norman's pillow and put it behind me so my back wouldn't be stiff whenever I woke up the next day. Then, I moved my legs open to form a V-shape. I gently positioned Norman so that he was in between my legs, or inside of the 'V' with his back against my chest. Finally, I grabbed the soft blanket that he had, and I covered us up with it.

I wrapped my arms around Norman as I fell into the clutches of a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, I woke up to find that Norman was still asleep.

Our position changed a bit during the night. Now, Norman had the right side of his face resting against my chest, and he was curled into a ball. My legs tightened around him somehow in the middle of the night at some point.

I felt the tips of his hair tickle the bottom of my chin, and I chuckled a bit. I started to run my fingers through his hair, and surprisingly enough, his hair is incredibly soft.

"And here I thought he used gel?" I mused to myself. Then again, the gel wouldn't have been able to work properly after five days of not being replenished.

I noticed that Norman's clothes were folded up neatly on the chair that I sat on yesterday.

"_Looks like Tooth saw us like this,"_ I thought to myself. This could be a good and a bad thing. Knowing Tooth, she'd either start fangirling or turn into Norman's second mother.

I sighed knowing that this was going to have to end badly for me either way.

I felt Norman stir in his sleep, so I stopped moving my fingers, which were now laced in his soft and spiky hair.

"Jack," he mumbled in his sleep.

I couldn't help it! I felt my cheeks heat up instantly.

"_That was the cutest thing in the world!"_ I shouted in my mind as I hugged his body closer to me. A huge grin spread itself across my face during this process. Then, I continued to brush my fingers through his hair again.

Suddenly, the door to Norman's room flew open, and in hopped the Easter Bunny. With Tooth right behind him, but she didn't seem to be entirely happy with Bunny right now.

Bunny stopped when he saw us, and I swear if he could blush, he would be right now. Tooth just cooed as she flew over to us.

"You two look adorable together!" she squealed quietly.

I blushed as I looked down to Norman, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Erm… I-I didn't know th-that you swung that w-way, mate," Bunny said with a stutter.

"Well, you never asked," I responded with a grin. "Anyway, it's not like Norman and I are actually a couple. We just fell asleep like this…"

"Well, I think that you two are absolutely adorable like that, and you both would make a super cute couple, too!" Tooth squealed with glee.

Then, Norman shifted in his sleep, but this time he actually woke up!

"Uhhh…" Norman moaned as he opened his eyes. "It's too bright." Then, he started to rub his eyes with his hands.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" I said with a smile as I looked down at him.

He had a look of confusion on his face for a few seconds, but once everything sunk in, his face turned scarlet in a heartbeat and he shot out of my arms in similar amount of time.

I felt his warmth rush away from me, but I wish he was still cuddled up against me.

"I-I… U-ummm… W-wha-" he tried to speak but only incoherent phrases came out of his mouth.

Tooth giggled at this. Then, Norman spun around to see Bunny and Tooth staring at us, and his face darkened to another shade of red, which I didn't think was possible.

Tooth kept giggling, but soon it turned into pure laughter. Norman grabbed the blanket from the bed we shared and hid under it.

"This isn't happening… This is just a dream… Nothin' to worry about…" he repeated these phrases several times before he finally threw the blanket off himself.

I draped my arms around his shoulders, leaned in so I was right next to his left ear, and whispered, "How's that working for ya?"

Norman squeaked and jumped off of the bed.

Unfortunately, I guess he forgot he was only wearing his underwear. When this happened, Tooth flew to the ground because she wasn't able to stay flying with all of the laughing she was doing, Bunny left the room, and I couldn't help myself!

I started to stare at him. He's pretty thin, and has almost no muscle. I also notice the lack of hair on his body with the exception of his eyebrows and the hair on his head. He was wearing boxers with zombies on them, and I was able to notice the faint outline of his crotch.

"W-w-what a-are you s-st-staring at?" he stuttered out.

I snapped out of the trance his body put me in, and I looked away from him to hide my blush. Unfortunately, Tooth saw the entire thing, and she sent me a look of amusement before she interjected.

"Here, Norman," she said as she got up and retrieved his clothes from the chair closest to his bed. She handed him his clothes before she left the room to give him some privacy.

"A-aren't y-you going t-to leave, t-too?" he asked while he fidgeted with the helm of his shirt. His blush was still there, but not as dark as it was a couple minutes ago.

"Aww! Don't you want me to stay?" I asked in a teasing tone and with a playful smirk.

That got his blush to darken a lot. I started to laugh a bit again.

"G-g-get o-out!" he spat out as he tried to get me out the door.

I chuckled some more. "Alright, alright! I'm going!" I said, when I finally calmed down.

The second I walked out of his room, he slammed the door shut behind me. I sighed as I waited for him to finish changing, and when he finally opened the door, I grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the halls to the Globe Room.

He was blushing the whole time I held his hand!

"_Maybe, he has feelings for me?"_ I thought with hope. My excitement started to bubble, and I got this funny feeling inside me, like when I got my first hug from Jamie.

When we got to the globe Room, we were still holding hands, but we quickly let go and started to blush when Tooth giggled at us. North cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before he spoke.

"Your name is Norman Babcock, da?" North asked Norman.

"Y-yes," he responded sheepishly next to me. "A-And who a-are y-you?" he asked.

North jaw-dropped before laughing boisterously.

"I am Santa Claus, but you may call me North," he responded. Now Norman jaw-dropped. He closed his mouth, when North got serious and started to speak to him again.

"Now, let's get serious. Do you, Norman Babcock, have a special power?" North questioned as he pinned Norman with an intense glare.

Sooooooo… theres the new chappie! Hope it wuz good… ummmmm… plzzzzzz review! N ill b back soon hopefully…


	8. Chapter 8

UGH! Heyyyyy im srry im late but my hmwks startin 2 pile on! It sux tht I may not b able 2 update as often so mayb u cld check back like everyweek or so n ill hav a new chappie! I PROMISE! Anywayyyy heres the new chappie … hope u enjoy n if u do thn leave a review plzzz!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the characters from ParaNorman or Rise of the Guardians

**The Loneliest People Are The Kindest**

**Chapter 8**

Norman's POV

When Jack and I entered the Globe Room, I saw that giant bunny, Tooth, a big guy in a red suit, and a short guy made of, what looked like, sand. Jack and I were still holding hands, but we quickly separated when Tooth giggled at us. Once the guy dressed in red cleared his throat, everyone's attention, including my own, was on him.

"Your name is Norman Babcock, da?" he asked as he faced me. He was a giant compared to me, and so he practically had to look down at me. I was nervous and scared.

"Y-yes," I replied as I inched closer to Jack, just in case if anything happened. Then, I responded with, "A-and who a-are y-you?"

The man's jaw basically hit the ground when I said that. When he closed his mouth, he only opened it again to laugh really loudly.

"I am Santa Claus, but you may call me North," the big man responded. Now, my jaw practically hit the floor. I closed it though when Santa looked serious.

"_This can't be good,"_ I thought to myself.

"Now, let's get serious. Do you, Norman Babcock, have a special power?" he asked me as he practically gazed into my soul.

I cleared my throat, and looked to Jack for help. He nodded at me with a comforting smile. I took a deep breath in, before exhaling so I could tell North about my 'gift'.

"Y-y-yes… I-I do…" I started shakily. "I… ummmm… c-can t-talk… t-to the d-dead…" I finally managed to stutter out. At this point I had my eyes scrunched tight, hands close to my chest, and I was trembling like crazy. I knew I told Jack that I could talk to the dead, but he's different. He saved me! I'm sure Tooth wouldn't mind this that much either, but what about North, Bunny, and the golden guy?

It was eerily quiet for a few minutes, before North finally sighed.

"So… that is why he chose you…" North said quietly.

I was taken aback! "W-wha-" I asked dumbfounded.

"_Someone's TARGETING me?!"_ I thought in my panic, and I started to hyperventilate. Then, I felt someone's hand grab my own and squeeze it. I looked up to see Jack smile down at me.

"It's okay. Don't worry, we'll protect you," he said comfortingly, and I started to calm down a bit.

When I finally calmed down enough to speak, I looked at North and asked with all the determination that I could muster, "Wh-who's targeting me?"

"Pitch Black… We thought that we had defeated him in the past, but he has returned sooner than we thought," he replied with a solemn look, which kind of made me nervous again. "He feeds off of fear, and he uses that as a weapon to harm others," North continued.

"O-oh… S-so then, all I h-have to d-do is not b-be afraid of h-him, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, yes, but it is not as easy as it sounds," North replied.

"We will take you back to Blithe Hollow tomorrow, and Jack will keep an eye on you," Tooth interjected. "Don't worry we'll protect you, okay?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head, as if to say 'yes'.

North let out another loud laugh, which made me cringe a bit from surprise. "Good! Now, we relax and get ready for tomorrow!" he said.

Everyone started to clear out of the room, and Jack grabbed my hand again as he pulled me out of the Globe Room. He had a huge grin on his face.

"_What's he planning, now?"_ I thought to myself as a slight smile crept on to my face.

As we dashed down the halls, I saw hundreds of elves goofing off, and tons of yetis making the toys.

"Wait?! I thought the elves made the toys?!" I thought out loud. Jack laughed lightly.

"That's what I thought!" he said over his shoulder.

"Hey, Jack? Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"Well, first, we're gonna get you some breakfast, and then we're gonna go somewhere else, like a vacation!" he said with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

I smiled at the back of his head in response.

When we finally got my breakfast, we returned to my room to eat.

"So… where are… we gonna… go…" I asked in between bites of my French toast.

"Well… how about… Miami, Florida or Hollywood, California?" he asked.

"Wait, but you're a _winter_ spirit… aren't you supposed to not like the heat?" I asked.

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna die if I'm out in the heat, but I will sweat and heat up a little faster than humans," Jack replied nonchalantly.

I thought that over as I finished my breakfast.

Once I threw out my garbage, Jack asked me where I wanted to go again.

"I honestly don't know where to go," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "How about you pick for us?" As soon as those words left my mouth, an ear-splitting grin appeared on Jack's face.

"Hey! Why don't we go to Burgess, Pennsylvania?! There's this one kid there, Jamie, and he's a great friend of mine. He was also the first person to ever be able to see me!" he responded with excitement.

"Okay," I said through a fit of giggles.

* * *

OMFJ! IM SOSOSOSOOSOSOSOOOO! SRRYYYYY! This chappie is not only short but the wait my readers had 2 go thru 4 this chappie wuz 2 damn long! PLZ 4GIVE MEEEEE! I WILL TRY MY ABSOLUTE BEST 2 MAKE THE CHAPPIES LONGER N POST THEM QUICKER! Ill wrk on thm durin my classes skewl n crap! Plzzzzz review n tune in 4 the nxt chappie! TIL THN MY READERS! STAY FIERCE!


	9. Chapter 9

KK THIS CHAPPIE STARTS MY DEVOTION 2 THIS FANFIC! I WILL ABSOLUTELY TRY 2 POST NEW CHAPPIES QUICKER N MAKE THM LONGER! I hope u enjoy this chappie! Well w/o further ado… chappie 9

Kk hold the fone I 4got the disclaimer :P well how many times will I hav 2 copy n paste this crap?! Oh well its wrth it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the characters from ParaNorman or Rise of the Guardians... unfortunately... ;_;

**The Loneliest People Are The Kindest**

**Chapter 8**

Pitch Black's POV

I sat on my throne in my little cave of shadows waiting for a few 'friends' to join me. I've been thinking of a plot to get rid of Jack Frost for his annoying interference with my plans last time we met. I growled even thinking about how badly that plan ended.

It ended with me being chased into my own lair and get attacked by my own Nightmares! All because of that little bastard and those Guardians! The hatred that I have been harboring for them has been growing and growing inside me since that fateful day.

Finally, my new allies joined me. Eight people walked into the room.

The first person was a man who looked to be in his forties. He had a beard, but not as long or big as North's beard. He had brunette hair, and was very muscular. He had a crooked nose with a scar going down his face from above his right eye to the edge of his lip. He was dressed in a brown trench coat with brown boots. On his back, he carried a broad sword, which I assume is his weapon of choice. The man and I locked gazes, his eyes… they were completely black. His name is Wrath.

A woman with long, black hair was to his left. She was beautiful in every aspect. She appeared to be in her twenties. She was wearing a purple, skin-tight dress and purple high heels to match. She had dark red lipstick on, which resembled blood. There were no weapons on her that I could see. Her eyes were purple, just like her outfit, and they sparkled with mischief. Her name is Lust.

Behind her was a teenaged boy. He was lanky, but there appeared to be a little bit of muscle under his shirt. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that fit him a bit too tightly, and he was wearing black skinny jeans. He had dark brown hair, which covered his left eye. The kid had some weird technological device on his left forearm. His eyes were green, but they seemed… lifeless. His name is Pride.

To the left of the teenager, was an incredibly muscular man, more muscular than the first. He was wearing a muscle shirt, and had tattoos covering both arms. His tan cargo shorts were cut up, and his boots were worn out, too. He was bald, and his eyes were brown. He had a brown mustache with a crooked nose above it. On both of his fists were bronze knuckles, which looked perfectly polished. His name is Greed.

On Wrath's right was a short woman with short hair that just reached her neck. She was wearing a green short skirt that ended just above her knees, and a white t-shirt top. Her shoes were white boots that ended about mid-calf. She looked to be about twenty-ish. She wore a belt, and clipped to her belt were tiny throwing knives. Her eyes were blue, but more of an icy blue than any other shade. Her name is Envy.

Behind her were two people; one was man and the other a woman. They both seemed to be at least twenty. The man was carrying the girl on his back. He was a fat man with a haircut that made his head look like a muffin. He was wearing a t-shirt that was big on him, surprisingly. His pants were black shorts. His eyes were brown, and his name is Gluttony. Gluttony had a giant axe on his back, which the woman was sitting on. The woman that was on his back had her hair in a ponytail. She was a lanky woman with no make-up on at all, but still rather beautiful. She was wearing a blood red, skintight jumpsuit with flats to match. She had hazel eyes, and her name is Sloth. Sloth had two pistols strapped onto her hips.

Finally in the middle of the seven was an elderly man. He had greyish hair that was slicked back with gel. He had many wrinkles on his face, and glasses over his eyes. The man had a slight beard growing, but not much. He was in an automated wheelchair. The man had a white gown on, which hid his figure and any possible weapons rather well. The man's name is Sin.

"Ah! Welcome comrades! I'm glad you could join me," I greeted them.

"Pitch Black…" replied Sin. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has been quite some time now hasn't it? I see all eight of you look better than ever," I said with a nod towards the others, which just went ignored.

"Now, why don't you tell us why you summoned me and my Vices together?" inquired Sin. At hearing these words, a smirk stretched across my face.

"Yes, why don't we get down to business, shall we?" I said for confirmation. "Now, I know that you all have problems with the Guardians, right? Well, with my plan we can get rid of the Guardians forever!"

This got all of their attention.

"How the hell are we supposed to believe you?" Greed snarled.

"Yeah, and how are we gonna know if this plan of yours is really gonna work?" Envy chimed in.

"Well, if you let the man actually explain the plan I'm sure your questions will be answered," Pride said, which shut them up.

"Thank you. Now as you know, I survive off fear. I have found a child that is rather… unique," I began. "He has the gift to see and speak to the dead!"

"What?!" Envy sputtered out. "Th-that's not possible!"

"Oh, but it is possible," I countered. "My entire plan revolves around him. This one child is also a descendant of the Prenderghast family, which means that he probably has more… special abilities in him. Unfortunately, his powers haven't activated to the max yet, but we can activate them."

"Okay… Now, where do we come into this plan of yours?" asked Sin.

"Somehow, the boy has fallen into the protection of the Guardians," I said sourly. Then, after a moment, I continued, "I need you all to distract the Guardians while I get the child."

"So, we're like decoys," Pride said with disgust.

"I don't care as long as I can eat after," Gluttony said excitedly.

"Oh please! Can't you stall your hunger? I don't want to do crap," Sloth said.

"Will you all just shut up!" Wrath shouted over their voices. "Let's just go and kick their asses! We all hate them any way!"

"Wow… and you tell them to shut up?" Envy mocked.

"Quiet down! All of you!" Sin commanded, and then he turned back to face me. "We will go and distract the Guardians for you tomorrow," he said before he turned back to the Vices. "Go, Pitch and I have some personal matters to discuss," he commanded once again.

They all bowed and left the room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I inquired.

"What is your true objective here?" he questioned with a glare.

I smirked in return. _"He's more perceptive than I remember,"_ I thought to myself.

"What I just told the Vices was not a complete lie," I started. "I do hate the Guardians, especially Frost, but as you have assumed, I do have an ulterior motive. The child's name is Norman Babcock, and he is a descendant of the Prenderghast family, which means that he has witch-like powers trapped inside of him. If I were to mate with him, I can obtain those powers for myself, and then, no one, not even those pathetic Guardians, will be able to stop me!" I laughed at the idea of completely crushing the Guardians with the new powers I could achieve from Norman. "It is also a plus that he's rather adorable and easy to frighten," I added.

Sin was silent for a while as he eyed me carefully, probably looking for any sign that I was lying to him.

"As long as the Guardians get destroyed in the process I don't really care, but be warned, if you cross the Vices or I, then we will not hesitate to kill you ourselves," he said to me. I just smirked in return.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied with that same smirk still plastered on my face.

Then, he turned on his heel and left the room without another word.

* * *

I sighed with contentment as I sat in my throne. _"This is all going according to my plans,"_ I thought happily. With the way things were going now, I couldn't be happier! _"Maybe I should visit my little Norman in a nightmare again?"_ I thought to myself. The last time I entered his dream and turned it into a nightmare, it was rather entertaining and enjoyable for me.

"Maybe this time, I won't just have to settle for a kiss," I said as another smirk started to form on my face. "I think I may just go a little further with him and get him warmed up for what will soon come."

I created a little portal of black sand and entered his soon-to-be nightmare.

Norman was dreaming about… Frost? He's dreaming about _Jack Fucking Frost?!_

I became incredibly infuriated with the scene before me.

Norman was cuddling with Jack in a bed! Then, they started to kiss right in front of me!

I decided to end this pathetic dream, and so I did. I quickly formed a scythe out of my nightmarish sand, and I slashed Jack Frost' s back. His blood shot everywhere, and he's screams of pain were like music to my ears. Jack fell to the floor with his hands trying to reach the giant gash that I had made in his back.

I couldn't help myself! I just started to bloody him up some more! I continued to hack, slash, and rend his pathetically feeble frame. A maniacal laugh erupted from me; it felt so good to finally be able kill this nuisance!

While I cut Jack up, I noticed that my little Norman was staring at the now bleeding mess that used to be known as Jack Frost. In all honesty, I was having a hard time believing that this corpse used to be the most annoying person in the world to me. When I was done admiring the mess I made, I turned back to Norman who was trembling with fear. He was absolutely terrified! I can feel the energy his fear is giving me! The strength I'm receiving from Norman alone is more than the strength I would get from a group of ten or so people.

"Why hello Norman," I greeted the quivering teen as I slowly approached the bed.

He was silent and still a shaking mess by the time I actually reached the bed. I reached out to pet him, but he pulled away from quickly.

"W-w-why… w-why w-would you d-do th-that to J-J-JacK?" he asked.

This question annoyed me. _"Why the hell would he care so much for Frost?!"_ I thought. I was starting to become angry.

"Why do you care so much for that pathetic worm?!" I started. "I could give more than him, or any of the Guardians for that matter! They are all spineless and pathetic. They need to fight as a team, but I'm fighting them all alone! Actually, not any more…" I said with a smirk.

I crawled onto the bed; he tried to back up further, but he hit the bedpost. I crawled right up in front of him.

"You see, I have made some new friends. They are rather powerful, and they also hold a very big grudge against the Guardians. They may not know about Jack Frost being a Guardian, but they will attack any ally of the Guardians, which means little Jack Frost, too!" I explained.

I reached out to him with my hand and stroked his left cheek. Soon, tears started to fall onto his cheeks. I grabbed his chin softly, bent forward, and licked the tears up. They were delicious! His tears tasted sweet, but slightly salty, too. I felt his fear spike exponentially! He was now twice as scared as he was before, and the energy and excitement I was getting from this one young teenager was incredible!

I smirked as I pulled away from his face, and took in the beautiful sight before me.

Norman was panting heavily and more tears escaped his eyes. His face was covered in a scarlet blush. He was still trembling, but maybe even more so than before I lapped up his tears. This caused me to lick my lips at the wondrous boy in front of me. I wanted to take his sweet, sweet virginity right here and now!

But, I still had a schedule to keep.

With all my strength, I pulled away from Norman, and got up and off of the bed.

"Don't worry, my dear," I said to him softly. "I will come for you very soon. I will get rid of those pesky _Guardians_ for you, especially this one," I said as I kicked Frost's still bleeding corpse.

"NO!" was the response I got, and the anger from earlier returned in an intensified form.

"_Why him?!"_

"_What's so good about him?!"_

"_He's nothing good!"_

"_What does he have that I don't?!"_

"_I don't get it."_

"_I don't get it!"_

"_I don't fucking get it!"_

"What the fuck is so damn great about _Jack fucking Frost_?! You care so fucking much for him, but when I am offering you anything and everything that you want you still want to go crawling back to that bastard?! What the _hell_ does he have that I don't?! I have power, powerful allies, I can ensure your protection from anyone or anything, with me you can have what ever you want, and with me we could be the strongest couple in the world!" I shouted at him; my anger was rising more and more with each sentence that came out of my mouth.

Norman cringed away from me with everything I said. "I-I-I… I-I d-don't… w-want those th-things," he replied shakily. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I-I-I… I-I… l-like J-J-Jack…"

That was it.

That last sentence pushed me over the edge.

"How dare you… How. Dare. You! Here I am! I'm offering _everything_ to you! Yet, you still reject me!" I shouted as I rushed to the bed, grabbed his wrists, and pinned him down to the opposite end of the bed. "What is _so _fucking great about Frost?! What is it about him that I don't have?!" I growled out at him.

He tried to look away, but move his wrists so I held both of them in one hand. I used my other hand to grab his hair roughly and force him to look me in the eyes.

He didn't reply right away, and so I decided to speed things up a bit by tugging on his hair. He whimpered in return.

"I-It's j-j-just… h-he's r-really f-f-fun… a-and h-he doesn't treat m-me like a p-pest… h-h-he th-thinks that I-I'm g-great, t-too," he replied shakily with a look of pure fear on his face. He was terrified.

"So what? I can do that! I can make you feel like a prince!" I responded, and my hand tightened its hold in his hair.

He winced from the pain, and a few more tears trickled down his face. "N-n-no… I-I d-d-don't w-want t-to be treated l-like s-someone or s-something I-I'm not…" he replied quietly. "I-I-I j-just… w-want t-to be a-around people who w-want me… n-not f-f-for s-something th-that I-I can d-do…"

I got off of him and let go of my hold in his spiky hair.

"I want you to be my partner for eternity," I replied, even if it was a lie.

"B-but… I-I'm n-n-not immortal l-like y-you…" he said as he sat up and moved as far back on the bed as possible.

"Ah! But it is possible for you to become immortal!" I responded a little louder than I intended.

He just looked at me as if I was crazy, which might have actually been pretty accurate with the accusation I just made. Most humans dream about living forever, but it was an impossible feat because they can't find anyway to prevent death.

"H-How… Th-that's n-not p-p-possible!" he exclaimed, and his eyes grew in size a bit, too. I smirked at him in return.

"The way for you to become immortal… is if you have sex with an immortal figure," I replied as I moved closer to the bed. He gulped audibly.

Then, his eyes just widened, and tears started to form in his eyes. He dropped his gaze to his lap, and this caused me to frown.

"S-s-so… th-that's what y-you w-want…" he said sadly as he sniffled a bit towards the end. "A-and f-for a m-moment… I-I… I-I really th-thought that y-you m-might w-w-want the r-real m-me, a-and not s-something th-that I c-c-could d-do."

I puzzled by this.

"_What is he talking abou-"_ then it hit me.

I just gave away a little bit of my plan.

And to an ally of the Guardians none-the-less!

I growled at myself in anger. _"How could I have been so stupid?! I was so close! So damn close!"_ I thought angrily to myself.

I sighed to calm myself down.

"You will be mine," I told him as I backed away from the bed, "whether you like it or not."

Then, I created my portal from my black sand, and left his subconscious.

* * *

I sighed as I entered my realm of darkness again. I was still rather peeved with the way things went in Norman's nightmare. I was infuriated with how stubbornly he clung to Frost, "_like a lost puppy,"_ I thought to myself.

"_I wonder if he'll tell the Guardians about this? He probably will; he did tell them about the first time I sent him a serious nightmare. I wonder how the Guardians, especially Frost, will react to this?"_ I thought about this for a few minutes. Then, I couldn't help but release a little chuckle.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Welllllll! I UPDATED SOONER THAN I THOUGHT! Soooo yeaahhhh the plots starting to actually form now… hope u enjoyed cuz I rlly do enjoy making this fanfic! Its so much fun 2 actually write it out! Lol mayb cuz I do all of the writing n typing durin class…. Lol oh well wish me luck as I start 2 come up w/ chappie 10


End file.
